Boredom has Taken Over!
by YourFaceLooksFunny
Summary: Overtime thanks to Ecklie.A room of bored CSIs and lab techs.One games console.What could go wrong? Oneshot, totally unrelated to anything!K plus for mild language.It's got pretty much all the characters in it apart from Grissom,Jim and the morgue guys.


**Well, since I've got writers block on my first fanfic, and I'm still trying to figure out the plot for my CSI/Twilight crossover, I guess I'd better give you a one shot of our favourite forensic investigators And lab rats :D I had the initial idea after a dream I had last night, then I came downstairs and my little sister was on the Wii, so I thought 'Hey, why not?' As always, leave your thoughts and reviews, and enjoy : )**

**Yeah, I don't own CSI, or the characters, or Nintendo…**

Boredom has Taken Over

It was about 1 am, and pretty much every CSI and lab tech were sat in the break room, suffering overtime from the horror that is Ecklie. There was literally nothing for the team to do at all regarding cases and evidence, everyone had done their work fast in the hope that their supervisor would let them go home instead of dying of boredom. Nick Stokes was sat on one side of a couch, trying to keep awake after a long day solving a triple homicide with his co worker, Sara Sidle, who was sat on the other side of the couch attempting to get a phone reception. Warrick Brown was on the singular chair next to them, and would occasionally get up to drink from his mug of coffee. He had been lingering around the lab for two whole hours, after not being assigned a case since returning from the trial of a case he had recently solved. He taken off his suit jacket and tie after complaining of it itching for twenty five minutes. Taking up a whole couch was the very bored - looking Greg Sanders. He had foolishly accepted to work overtime last night and as a result only got one and a half hours sleep, because when he had got home to his apartment the video game he had won on E-bay had arrived; so naturally he had to play on that for an hour or so. When he had arrived at work he was the one to witness Ecklie and Grissom's argument over funds for lab equipment or something dumb like that. And so it was he who Ecklie had forced to tell every night shift lab tech and CSI of the supervisor's evil plans. When he had finally braved entering the room of irritated lab rats and CSIs, he immediately looked in a cupboard for his Blue Hawaiian coffee, instead finding an old Rubix Cube and speaking for the first time in the last hour or so;

"Ooohh, retro."

So for fifteen minutes he tried to solve the puzzle, and after making a 'humph' noise, indicating he had given up trying, he started to throw it up in the air. So now, lying on the couch and occasionally throwing and catching the cube, the CSI was undoubtedly getting the evils from David Hodges, who, after entering the room last and finding hardly any seating spaces, had to sit on the double chair dangerously close to the flying Rubix Cube and next to Wendy Simms, the DNA tech. Hodges kept on falling asleep and Wendy had to repeatedly elbow him in the ribs hissing;

"Stop snoring!!"

To which the trace tech would wake up and give Greg the evils for about five minutes, before dozing off again.

Wendy wished she was somewhere else, but she couldn't get up because Hodges was on one side of her and, although the seat was supposed to be for two people, Henry Andrews, the toxicology lab tech, had decided to squeeze in and fall sound asleep with his head on the arm of the couch. This made the AV tech Archie Johnson laugh, and so he and the fingerprint tech Mandy Webster took pictures of him on their phones, Archie whispering about how he was going to 'put this all over Facebook'. Bobby Dawson was sat next to Catherine Willows, and they were both staring into space; Catherine daydreaming about when she was next to go shopping and Bobby daydreaming about going to target practice this weekend.

"Right, I've had enough of this" Came a voice from the left of the room. Everyone looked towards the source of the room (apart from Henry, who was still lost in dreamland) and found Sanders stood up and walking towards the television. "We need to find something to do"

"Oh yeah, okay then, lets just have a big party. I'm sure Ecklie would love that." Hodges retorted, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. As usual, everyone ignored him and Catherine replied

"I heard that there's a Wii hidden somewhere"

"What?" Warrick replied "Why has someone hidden a games console and not told anyone?! I've spent ages just sitting here and - "

"Where's it hidden?!" Greg exclaimed, his eyes brightening and seeming a lot less bored "We need to find it! Is it hidden in this room?"

"…Greg, I'm not psychic. We'll just have to look for it." Catherine said, rolling her head back onto the back of the sofa. She was exhausted, and she didn't need Greg pestering her at this moment in time.

Warrick stood up and looked inside a cupboard. He sighed. "Well this is going to take a while."

"Not if everyone helps" Sanders hinted, his eyes moving across the room at different people. He crossed his arms a few seconds later when everyone just looked back at him, too tired to get up and help looking for the Wii that may or may not be hidden in the room. "Fine then, but me and Warrick get to play on it first"

Archie stood up "I'll show you how to cheat at Wii Sports if you let me go first"

"Deal" Greg grinned "_If _you help me find it first"

"Deal" Johnson shrugged and began to rifle through drawers and behind cabinets. The two CSIs and the one lab tech moved around the room, and the other people in the room watched them, except for the toxicology technician, whom nobody had bothered to wake up. Hodges fell asleep yet again, and Wendy elbowed him angrily again.

"Just move if you're going to elbow me all the time" Hodges mumbled, rubbing his side for the trillionth time.

"No, _you _move. You're the one causing the elbowing"

"I can't help it if I snore!!!"

"Yes you can. You can stop falling asleep."

Hodges made an said something unintelligible and shuffled over to the empty couch that Greg had abandoned. He pushed the Rubix Cube off the seat and lay down on the sofa. Sara rolled her eyes and muttered "Oh great, now he's going to snore and no-one can stop him." Wendy grinned at her, glad that someone else was annoyed at Hodges snoring.

Suddenly, Greg exclaimed "I FOUND it!!!!" Which as a result made Henry wake up and jump up in shock. But Henry being the prone-to-disaster type of person, he catapulted out of the chair and onto the coffee table in front, which luckily had no mugs on it but now had Henry Andrews strewn upon it, letting out a large "Owwwwwwww."

This made Nick Stokes and the rest of the CSIs laugh, but the lab rats, being used to Henry's danger-prone personality, just rolled there eyes and Mandy stood up to help Henry off the table.

"Okay, let's plug this in!" Archie said with a smile, as he turned the TV on and set up the game.

An Hour Later…

"YES!!" Nick shouted at the top of his voice, much to Hodges' annoyance. He had been persuaded by the team to play the CSI at Boxing, since he had been bragging about how he once won against a friend, who was supposedly a retired boxer. Nick had thrashed him, so he threw the remotes to the floor and sat down in a huff next to Henry, who was still rubbing his arm from when he played against Bobby at golf and the Ballistics tech had accidentally whacked him in the arm during his swing.

"I guess that makes me the reigning champion!" Nick taunted, raising his fist's like a real boxer.

"Yeah, but I whupped you at Tennis, man" Warrick grinned, giving him a high - five.

"Men" Mandy said to Catherine "Why are they so competitive?" This made Catherine chuckle.

"Because, apparently, we're all sport fanatics who will do anything to win" Hodges interrupted, obviously mad at Nick for winning "…including cheat."

"Aawh, C'mon Hodges, you're just jealous" Greg chimed in "Cuz Nick kicked your ass"

"Shut up, Sanders."

Just then, the team heard an 'ahem!' and they all turned around to see an annoyed - looking Ecklie staring back at them.

"I do hope," The supervisor began "That you are all finished with your fun and games enough for me to tell you that there are numerous crimes being committed in the city of Las Vegas and the staff who are responsible for solving them are sat in a lounge playing childish games against each other. Now people, lets get back to work!" And with that he beckoned the team to leave and stood at the door, waiting.

The whole room was quiet for a few seconds, apart from the television, until the CSIs and lab techs began to laugh _very _quietly. Then they all stood up, said goodbye to each other and exited the room.

"Er… you two were last to play so… er… yeah." Greg mumbled as he waved to Nick and Hodges; who were left to deal with the not-so-secret games console and an angry-looking Conrad Ecklie.

**P.S. I have no idea why I wrote this!!!!! :D**


End file.
